Tempest
by Mjgoose
Summary: Continuation to Crescendo, Nora has to do what her heart is telling her to do... will she save Patch and sacrifice herself? Or will Patch sacrifice himself for her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"Uhm…." I had been stalling for nearly ten minutes. What was I going to say? This was my dad I was talking to. If I lied I would probably die, if I told the truth, I would never see Patch again. Which was I going to choose?

_**Angel, just tell him he won't hurt you if you tell him.**_

I heard Patch say in my head, I wanted to shut him out, I had been for the past ten minutes but this time it seemed like he wanted me to tell the truth.

"Okay, listen Mr. Miller, Jules I mean Chauncey had been nearly trying to kill me by chasing me beating up my friend, and then threatening to kill her. I just wanted to save my life. And anyway he was the one who jumped off the rafter, he killed himself I had no part in it." I looked Hank in the eyes to tell him I was serious.

_**Angel**_

When I heard Patch he sounded worried, but I told the truth I did what he wanted didn't I?

"Let the Angel go we don't need him, it's her we want."

I turned around and saw the Nephilim ease up on Patch and start coming toward me.

_**Run! I will deal with them**_.

It took me awhile to finally grasp what he was meaning, and I darted for the door.

"Get her!" I had heard Hank yell at the Nephilim men, I heard deep footsteps behind me but I just kept running, I got to the entrance of Delphic and looked back to see if they were following me, but I didn't see anything behind me.

I took out the keys to the Jeep and got in, I started driving in circles. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept driving, I could feel tears streaming down my cheeks, what if I never saw Patch again? What if Hank did something horrible to him?

After about fifteen more minutes of driving around in circles I just parked in parking lot, stopped the engine, put my head against the wheel and just cried.

_**Are you okay?**_

It was Patch's voice which meant he was close, to close. I took my head up from the steering wheel , I looked in the passenger seat.

"Patch." Was all that came out of my mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

** Oh my god thank you guys for reviewing my story I really get a kick out of that also, this is my first fan fiction. A big thank you to **_**Momo16**_** and **_**coreysfallen **_**for my first reviews! Anyway I hope you guys like this next chapter.**

Chapter 2

When I saw Patch all I saw was is face but that was enough to know that Hank didn't get him.

"Omigod Patch, I can't believe you escaped from Hank and his 'minions' I am so proud of you!" I was genuinely excited that Patch actually did escape from Hank I didn't think he would.

Then I wanted to see all of him so I turned on the light. Hank was right behind him.

"Oh boy…" I was unsure of what to say since I had just talked behind Hank's back even though he was right there.

"Listen little girl, if you want to see your love again you should come with me." I looked from Hank to Patch, it looked like Hank had Patch in a headlock.

Then I looked out the window to see how far I could get without Hank getting me. I knew I wouldn't get so far before I would get caught by Hank or he would do something bad to Patch and I would have to stop.

_**Angel, do what you think is right, I know you will do the right decision. I trust you, but please don't let Hank get you, it is okay if he gets me I will probably escape but, if he gets you I just wouldn't live with myself.**_

I let a tear escape. Those words from Patch meant a lot, it was true if Hank got me I probably wouldn't escape, and Patch would. I couldn't let Patch suffer.

"This place is a little cramped, would you like to talk outside?" I asked, I didn't know where this was going, but I hoped that something good was going to happen.

Hank eased up on Patch a little bit.

"If you do anything stupid," he grabbed something that I couldn't see, probably Patch's wings. "You will never be able to see him again," I nodded my head understanding, that if I did do anything stupid it meant that he would tear Patch's wings off.

I opened the driver's side door and got out. I met Hank at the front of the car. Holding what I suspected was Patch's wings even though I couldn't see them I knew it was causing Patch pain just by Hank holding them.

"Listen, let him go, and I will tell you anything you need to know." My voice was shaking, I was trying to control it, but Hank just glared at me.

"I will, if you promise not to run away." Hank was slowly letting go of Patch's wings.

"I promise."

He let go of Patch's wings and pretty much threw Patch at me. Patch almost lost his balance and fell face first into the cement, but I caught his arm in time.

"Thanks," He said, massaging his back, where his wings were.

I put his face in between my hands and gave him a long kiss, he put his hand on the small of my back, and I curled my hands in his hair.

I heard somebody clear there throat, I backed away from Patch and saw Hank standing their awkwardly.

_**Don't tell him anything that he can use against you, okay? He will spread it around Heaven and I will get a bad reputation.**_

__I stole a glance toward Patch, and he gave me a concerned look.

"What do you need to know?" I asked Hank annoyed; I just wanted to keep kissing Patch, because he was actually safe.

"Why did you call Chauncey Jules?"

"Um… well when I first got introduced to him he was known as Jules… I didn't know he was Chauncey until later when I found out about all of the fallen angel stuff." I was telling the truth and it felt good getting it off of my shoulders.

He nodded his head; there was one question that was on my mind.

"Why is it that you want me?" I asked it was bothering me that he wanted to like kidnap me.

"You don't ask the questions here." He growled.

"I'm just wondering." Putting my hands up in surrender when he said that, it was really confusing me.

"You are very valuable in Heaven."

Wait what? How am I valuable in Heaven? Before I could ask these questions, Hank was soaring in the sky.

** Hmm… what do you guys think? What is going on with Hank? I'll probably update soon so, keep watching! 3 Mjgoose!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi people, I did the third chapter the same day as the second, so yay! Hope you like this chapter! **_

Chapter 3

"Where did he go?" I asked Patch, he was staring into the night sky.

"Heaven, he went to go tell the Angels what you told him." Patch turned his head toward me.

He looked at me with sincere eyes. I started walking towards him, and put my arms around him. He sighed and gave me a hug back.

I looked up and into his eyes. His eyes were darker than they have ever been.

"Are you okay?" I asked it looked like he was going to cry.

"Let's get you home." Patch unwrapped me and grabbed my hand. He opened the passenger door for me and I got in.

Patch walked to the driver's side and got in.

"Patch what's wrong?" I asked he was staring into the dark road.

He just sighed. What was wrong with him? Why won't he talk?

"Patch," I almost yelled, "Speak!"

He looked at me at gave an almost there smile. He leaned toward me.

"I love you," Patch whispered near my ear then gave me a slight kiss.

"I love you too," I said to Patch.

Patch drove the way home in silence, whenever I would even try to start a conversation he would just say "hmm" or something like that.

When we pulled up front of the farmhouse, I noticed that the lights were off, which meant that my mom still wasn't home.

Patch turned off the Jeep and just sat back in the seat and sighed.

"What's wrong? You haven't talked to me the whole ride home, and when Hank left, I don't even know what happened to you. Patch what is wrong?" He closed his eyes, and just sighed again.

"Patch!" I yelled at him.

He just kept ignoring me. So I opened the passenger door, and got out and slammed the door. I started walking toward the front door of the farmhouse. But there was a figure in front of the door, it was too dark to see who it was but I kept moving. Then when I was a few feet away from the figure I realized who it was.

I crossed my arms.

"I'm sorry, it's just I got a lot to worry about."

"Whatever," I started to go closer to him. He opened his arms like I was going to give him a hug. I just ignored him and pulled out my keys and opened the door. I meant to close the door in Patch's face but right when I was shutting the door he came in.

I went into the kitchen and Patch followed me. I opened the fridge and got some meat.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked Patch even though I didn't care.

"Nora," Patch said backing me up against the wall, putting his hands on either side of my head.

"What do you want Patch?" I wanted to hit him, but it would hurt me more then it would hurt him.

"I'm sorry; there is just a lot on my mind."

_**Stand still; or the angel gets it.**_

Somebody said, it sure wasn't Patch, but it was familiar some one that I haven't seen or heard from in a year or so.

Patch must have seen the manic in my eyes, because he kept urging me what was wrong.  
"Patch just don't move, and you'll be fine." My voice was shaking which told Patch that I was in danger. He turned his head and then let out a loud grunt.

I covered my mouth so I wouldn't scream. All that I could really see was a jumble of colors I would see red one second then black the next.

_**Angel run!**_

__"I'm not going anywhere without you!" I yelled at Patch hoping that nothing bad was happening to him.

"Isn't that just adorable?" I heard a voice ask, the fight had ended for a little bit and I saw who was attacking Patch. That's why the voice sounded familiar, that voice had nearly tried to kill me a year ago.

A slow gasp came out of my mouth as I saw who it was.

"Dabria."

_**Sooo…. What did you guyz think? This was a fun chapter to write I hope you liked it too! What do you think is up with Patch? Anyway next chapter should be up soon!**_

_**3 Molly**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, so this weekend is very busy for me, you are lucky I even got this up! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns everything….**

Chapter 4

Patch was behind Dabria and shoved her to the ground. He kept her on the ground, and pushed her head against the wood floor.

"Nora!" Patch yelled at me, "Get out of here now!"

I stood there for a little bit unaware of where to go, but I saw that Dabria wasn't fighting back, and I went up to my room and hid underneath the bed. I didn't hear anything after awhile, but what seemed like about ten minutes I heard a sickening cry. I had never heard Patch scream before, but this was a high pitch scream so I was sure it wasn't his.

I felt a tear go down my cheek. Was it Patch? I couldn't tell because I had never heard Patch scream. It was about five more minutes until I heard something come in my room. I could hear the door swing open and hit the wall.

"Nora!" It wasn't Patch's voice, but it wasn't Dabria's. I could tell it was familiar I just wasn't sure who it was.

"Nora, I know you are in here." I could hear footsteps go back and forth in the room I could even see the shadows of the feet. I heard the closet open and then close.

Then I could see the footsteps getting closer to the bed. I saw the shadows of the feet and tried to get as close to the wall as possible just by chance if they looked under the bed, it may be possible they wouldn't find me.

_Don't look under the bed. Don't look under the bed._ I kept thinking to myself.

Then they looked under the bed. _Crap._

"There you are." I couldn't see the face but the person grabbed my arm and pulled me out from underneath the bed.

The person put my hands behind my back and gripped them tightly with one hand, they gripped them so hard that he almost cut off circulation.

"What do you want?" I yelled at the person, I couldn't even see who it was because I was in front of them facing the door.

"Where are the rings?" The voice was harsh and nearly growled, I tried to kick the person in the shin, but all I hit was air.

"Stop fidgeting!" The person yelled at me. His other hand moved to my hair, and pulled my hair all the way to where he was holding my hands.

I closed my eyes and cried out in pain.

"Nora!" I heard Patch yell from downstairs. When I heard his voice my eyes shot open, my eyes were blurry with tears, but I saw the face.

Scott.

But Scott had never been so cruel, he never hurt me. He was always so nice, except when he wanted his rings with the Black Hand on it.

"Nora, I need the rings." He urged me more, but I kept screaming.

"Let her go." I heard Patch, I couldn't even see him.

"No, you sent me to Hell I ruin the only thing that matters to you." He gripped my hair even more.

_**Nora are you okay?**_

"Yeah." I croaked.

"No talking," Scott yanked my head down even farther.

I closed my mouth so I wouldn't cry. But tears ran uncontrollably down my cheek.

"You got sent to Hell because you deserved to, I actually heard that the archangels were going to send you to Hell soon I just sped it up for them." Patch said his words carefully. But, I think he still made Scott mad.

"Patch, mate. I thought you were my friend."

"I was, Rixon, just not anymore."

**Sorry if it is short, I tried to make it as long as I could, because I wrote this in my algebra class while taking notes. And anyway I love leaving off at cliff hangers! Sorry you might have to wait a little bit for the next chapter, anyway plz review!**

**3 Molly!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry this is a very short chapter, but the next chapter is going to be Patch's point of view, so anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns Hush, Hush and its character's this is just my pure imagination.**

Chapter 5

"Rixon?" I asked, even though it barely came out.

"I told you no talking!" Rixon (Scott) growled, and then yanked my hair down.

"Rixon just let her go."

"Fine." He let go of my wrists and let go of my hair.

I started toward Patch who was standing in the doorway, when Rixon grabbed my hand.

"Not so fast there Love." He put the wrist he grabbed behind my back; again, then he took something out of his pocket, flicked it open and held it to my neck.

"Rixon you don't want to do this." Patch put his hands up in surrender, and started to move closer very slowly.

"Sure I do Patch." Rixon drove the blade deeper into my skin.

"Fine Rixon you want the rings I'll give you the rings." I said before Rixon and Patch would get in a fight.

Patch was looking at Rixon but then his gaze went to me.

_**Nora don't give him the rings, it will make him stronger and he can hurt you even more.**_

"Get them." He took the knife away from my neck, and let go of my hand.

I went over to my closet because I hid them in my cello case in side of a sock.

I opened the case, and found the sock, when I put my hand in the sock I didn't feel anything.

Wait who took the rings? I hadn't told anybody where they were.

I was getting ready to get back up and face Rixon when something caught my eye.

It was something that was glimmering in the light. I carefully moved, and slowly picked it up, it was a steel bat.

I was wondering what it was doing in my closet, when I thought of something.

I gripped the bat tightly. I swung around swiftly and started running toward Rixon with it.

Rixon snatched the bat out of my hands.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you not to play with bats?" He was turning the bat over in his hands.

"No she didn't, she just told me to stand up for myself." I almost spat the words at him.

"Well it's going to be hard to stand after this." He said very quietly.

"Rixon! No!" I heard Patch yell behind me. I swung around to find Patch standing about a foot away from me.

Next thing I knew I felt a wave of pain on my skull. I fell to the floor and my eyes were about to shut.

"Nora! Nora can you hear me? Angel, stay with me!" Patch's voice started to get farther and farther away, until the last light in the room darkened.

**Told you it was a short chapter but I am hoping that the next chapter is longer, and it gives you more surprises! Anyway goodbye for now!**

**-Love Molly!**


	6. Patch's POV

Chapter 6

**Patch's POV**

"Rixon! No!" I yelled at him, Nora swung around to see me, and then Rixon hit the back of Nora's head with the bat.

Nora went to the ground instantly, I kneeled down beside her.

"Nora! Nora can you hear me? Angel, stay with me!" Her eyes were starting to shut, I couldn't let the only thing that matters to me be gone forever.

I put my head against Nora's chest, I heard a _thump _and about two seconds later I heard another _thump _ which meant her heart was still beating.

I let out a large sigh, thank god that she was still alive.

I looked up to find that Rixon was laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting up in the same motion.

"Her mind is so easy to take control over." Rixon bent down to the cello case that Nora left open and put his hand in the sock, then took something out of the sock.

All I saw was the emblem but that was enough to know; he tricked Nora into thinking that she didn't have the ring.

He slid the ring onto his middle finger on his left hand.

I ran toward Rixon hoping to knock him off his feet, when someone tackled me.

"Rixon get off of me!" I yelled and struggled to get Rixon off of me.

"No way, this is the first time in a long time that you are on edge about something." He had me down on the ground and I struggled to get away from him. The ring gave him super strength, he was stronger than the archangels with the ring on. The ring also gave him more powers than a fallen angel or an archangel.

"Hey don't leave me out of the fun." I heard a voice come from the hallway.

Rixon eased up on me just slightly and then I saw someone in the doorway.

Dabria.

Then Rixon completely let go of me, when I was about to get up Dabria's foot landed on my chest.

I knew I was stronger than her so I grabbed her ankle, and I meant to throw her against the walls but her foot didn't budge from my chest.

She took her foot away then quickly replaced it with her hand and knelt down next to me.

"Let go of me." I started squirming under hand, she had never been so strong. How did she get this strong?

Then I noticed something on her hand, her ring finger to be exact.

"Where did you get that?" I urged Dabria, she had on one of the Black Hand's rings.

"You didn't know your _girlfriend_ had two?" She spat the word girlfriend like it was something bad she had for lunch.

Dabria looked behind her shoulder and chuckled, she didn't realize she eased up on my chest so I pushed her off my chest and she flew in the air and hit the wall.

I got up and hurried over to Dabria. But then I forgot about Nora and her laying by the closet door.

So I turned to help Nora, but when I looked at the spot where I last saw her laying, she wasn't there.

"Nora?" I asked.

I heard Dabria give another little chuckle.

I turned around to see her on her feet.

"Where is she?" I growled at her thru my teeth.

"How should I know? You're her Guardian Angel." She retorted, and then next thing I knew I was the only one left in the room


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so I am getting a lot of compliments thank you everybody, I hope this chapter clears some things up. Hope you like it this chapter took me a long time to write I think I re-wrote it about five times at the least. Anyway hope you love this chapter it is back at Nora's POV.**

Chapter 7

** Nora's POV**

I was starting to wake up, my eyes fluttered open, but the light was very bright that it hurt my head. I closed my eyes as fast as I could, and felt so much pain in the back of my head. I took my hand and pressed it as hard as I could against my head, it made it slightly better.

I opened my eyes again only slower this time and realized I was laying on a bed, just a plain bed, with only a thin blanket on it, which I was under.

Other than that, the room was gray and dull; there was a window across from where I was laying. I carefully got up from the bed and walked over to the window, and saw that it was about a 20-25 foot drop. It looked like I was surrounded by corn and wheat fields, and in the distant I saw some dust blow which meant there was a road nearby.

I started pounding the windows and it shook.

"Patch!" I yelled while smacking the window, "Patch! Patch! Help!"

"You're going to ruin the windows." I heard a voice say behind me, I turned around and saw Rixon standing there. But when I last saw him he had over run Scott's body.

"I don't care about the damn windows!"I nearly spat at him.

Rixon grabbed a handful of my hair and he started across the room. He threw me on the bed.

"What the hell Rixon!" I yelled at him, I clutched the back of my head with my hand.

I put my head on the wall and started crying, my head was throbbing so much.

"Nora, where did you get the rings?" He urged, but I could barely hear anything, my ears were ringing and it felt like my head would burst any minute.

I kept seeing Rixon's mouth moving but I couldn't hear anything. I needed my iron pills.

When I was starting to hear things more, Rixon shoved the side of my head to the wall.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Nora. Where did you get the rings?"

I thought for a little bit, I didn't want to tell Rixon that I had stolen one from Scott, if I had Rixon would probably kill Scott. I didn't want to let him know that I had two either so I would just pretend that I never got one in an envelope.

Rixon pressed my head harder against the wall.

"I… uh… I found it." I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this, but I was hoping that I would tell him the closest to the truth as possible, because it was true that I found one in an envelope, it was also true that I found one in Scott's closet.

He put more pressure on the side of my head. It felt like he would break my skull if he pressed any harder.

I cried out in pain, and Rixon eased up just a little bit.

"That's rubbish!" Rixon yelled in my ear.

I winced, "but it's the truth!" it was kind of the truth.

He took his hand away from my head. I turned to face him, his face was only inches away from mine.

"Where did you find it?" Rixon's eyes stared into mine, those black orbs. When I had looked in Patch's they had comfort in them, but now when I look in Rixon's eyes they make me have shivers because they held nothing, nothing at all they were just dark and cold.

I got goose bumps, and shivers go down my back.

"Um.. I just found it in a doughnut shop." Well actually I had it delivered to me in a doughnut shop.

"Where at in the doughnut shop?"

Might as well tell him the truth, he will keep asking questions until he realizes I was lying.

"Okay, listen Rixon. Someone delivered me the ring one day in a package and I didn't know what to do to it so I just hid it."

"Why were you lying to me?"

"You kidnapped me, what was I supposed to say?" I snapped at him.

"I didn't kidnap you Love, I'm protecting you." His thick Irish accent sticking to the air, his words kept repeating in my mind.

"What do you mean protecting me? You locked me in a room with no way out." I growled at him.

"Yes, to keep you away from harm's way."

"What are you talking about?" If my head was throbbing bad a few minutes ago, this just made it worse. I wanted to cry so bad he was confusing me so much.

"Patch isn't your Guardian Angel anymore Love. I am."

**I know bad place to leave off, but I love leaving off at cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on Chapter 8 should be up soon! So be sure to look for it! Hope it doesn't take me as long as this chapter. I am serious this chapter took so long to write, usually this comes to me no problem but I had to re-write it until I really liked it. Anyway Peace for now!**

**-Love Molly!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people… this chapter did not take me as long, but it took me a long time to come up with an idea, so I hope you like it! My friend actually inspired this chapter so I am going to give a shout out to my perverted friend Claudia!**

**Disclaimer: I wish for Christmas that I owned Hush, Hush and its characters, but sadly it is still Becca Fitzpatrick's.**

Chapter 8

It was either by shock, or my head hurt a lot but my eyes were starting to droop, my mind couldn't stay open it just kept closing not letting any light in.

I started freaking out, no air would come in.

"Nora? Nora are you oh-okay?" I heard Rixon ask, I was taking deep breaths but nothing was coming in.

I couldn't breathe or see.

I caught a little air in my throat and was able to say one thing.

"I-I n-need m-my i-iron p-pills." I stammered. I tried to get some more air in my throat but nothing came in.

"Where are your iron pills?" Rixon asked his voice and any other noise hurt my head.

I got a large gulp of air and was able to answer his question.

"At my house, in the bathroom, in the cupboard behind the mirror." I started coughing, that sentence had gotten rid of all the air that I had sucked in. I knew Rixon had left, but a second to late because it felt like all the air was getting drained from my body.

Then I got some gulps of air, and then some more.

But I had just been choking a second ago and now I was getting all the air back.

I was starting to see too. I kept my eyes closed until my breathing was normal.

I was about to open my eyes when I felt strange presence in my head.

"Patch?" I asked I wasn't even sure if it was him, it could have been Rixon.

"How did you know?" My eyes fluttered open with his voice.

I looked all around the room and found Patch in a corner with his hat over his eyes.

I got up from the bed and wrapped my arms around Patch's waist. I put my head on Patch's chest and he put his chin on my head.

I looked up at him

"I love you Patch." I saw a smile form on his lips.

"I love you too Angel."

I got up on my tip toes and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. When we finally let go I put my head on his chest again.

I closed my eyes and inhaled his scent. He smelt so good. I wanted to stay like this forever, I was just so happy.

"Never leave me," I said into his chest

"I won't." He said

I let out a sigh of relief, he was going to stay with me forever.

"Nora," He said.

I looked at him in the eyes. I looked into those black orbs, only they weren't comforting, they were empty.

"No, no, no." I muttered to myself, I shoved away from him and started walking backward. "It can't be… It just can't."

"What's wrong Angel?" He was smiling an evil smile, but his words were concerned.

"Just g-get away from me." I wanted to run, but there was nowhere I could go, then I saw that the door was open just a crack.

I charged out of the door, and got out of the room. I got out just finding that I was in middle of a large hallway.

I was standing in the doorway deciding which way to go, when I got tackled to the ground.

He took both of my hands in his and put them above my head.

"What's wrong Angel?" He said sarcastically.

"You're a liar!" I spat at him.

"How?" He asked.

Tears started running uncontrollably down my cheek.

I looked at him in the eyes.

"Why don't you answer that yourself Rixon."

**Okay, so… this is a weird chapter I know but I hope you like it… Next chapter will come as soon as I start writing it… oh and people are already asking me "How long is it going to be?" well its going to be as long as I want it to be! Anyway see yea later**

**Love**

**-Molly!**


	9. Patch's POV again

**Okay so thank you all for reviewing! I don't really have much to say other than this is Patch's point of view and my next chapter will be the exact same only a little longer and from Nora's point of view.. so anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Becca Fitzpatrick owns everything… **

Chapter 9

**Patch POV **

I kept standing in Nora's bedroom and looking at the spot where she had disappeared.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the Caller ID.

It was Nora's number, I flipped it open.

"Nora? Angel, where are you?"

"Oh Patchy! I love you so much!" It didn't sound like Nora's voice, and Nora never called me "Patchy".

"Where is she Rixon?"

"Don't worry Lad, she is fine." He ensured me in his thick Irish accent.

"If she is fine then let me talk to her." I practically growled at him.

"Clam down Lad, I'll get her." It sounded like Rixon was opening and closing doors. I moved from where I was standing in Nora's room which was by the door and moved and went over to sit on Nora's bed.

"Nora, someone wants to talk to you!"

Then I heard a mumble and I couldn't quite make out what they said.

"Sorry Patch, she doesn't want to talk."

"Fine.."

"Patch!" Before I could even finish my sentence I heard Nora in the back round.

"Nora, Love it's not nice to interrupt."

"I don't give a damn, Rixon!"

Then I heard Nora scream, I clutched the phone to my ear, I did all it took to not smash the phone in my hand right then.

"Rixon let me talk to her." I was breathing in and out carefully, because Nora's scream made me nervous.

"Patch?" It was Nora's voice.

"Hey Angel." I said in a soothing voice trying to sooth her to whatever Rixon had just done to her.

"Patch," I could almost hear tears running down her cheek. "Oh my god Patch, it's really you."

"Of course it is… who else would it be?" What was she talking about?

"Um…"

"Angel?"

She sighed, " Rixon tricked me he messed with my head, and made me think that you were here, and um… he uh…"

"Angel, what happened?" I urged.

She took deep breathes in and out.

"Don't be mad,"

"I won't,"

"I kissed Rixon, but I didn't -"

I don't even know what she said after that, because I smashed my phone in my hand and darted out of the room to kill Rixon.

**Wow I just realized this is my shortest chapter I have written.. but I didn't leave off at a cliff hanger! Well I kinda did but whatever, anyway plz review or not its your choice**

**Love**

**-Molly **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I am so sorry I could not get a chapter up last night, I had a lot of homework that took me over 6 hours to do… yeah gotta love school… anyway I am going to try and update every day until the 23 because that is when I leave for vacation. And on that day I plan to leave off at a huge cliffhanger…. Your welcome! Anyway back to Nora's POV hope you like this chapter**

Chapter 10

**Nora's POV**

Rixon had dragged me back into the room and had locked me in there.

At first I started banging against the window yelling for Patch, but then I realized I was just wasting my energy. So I just settled on lying on the bed, and pulling the blanket over my body.

I was starting to doze off when I heard Rixon barge in the room.

"Nora, someone wants to talk to you!" He called out to me.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." I mumbled

"Sorry Patch, she doesn't want to talk."

Patch?

"Patch!" I yelled.

I took the blanket away and jumped off the bed, I saw Rixon on the phone.

I carefully walked up to Rixon.

"Nora, love it's not that nice to interrupt." He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head down.

"I don't give a damn, Rixon!"

Then he aggressively pulled down my hair as far as he could.

I screamed, my head was finally starting to get better, and he just made my head hurt.

He let go of my hair and then gave me the phone.

"Patch?" I asked I wasn't too sure if it was him, because Rixon might be playing with my mind.

"Hey Angel" Just by hearing his voice I knew it was him.

"Patch," I sighed it was really him, tears started rolling down my cheek, "Oh my god Patch, it's really you."

"Of course it is… who else would it be?"

"Um…" What should I say? Rixon tricked me? He made me kiss him?

I had totally forgotten that Rixon was still in the room he gave me a smile, not a nice smile, but a smile that sent shivers down my back.

"Angel" His voice was like silk.

I sighed, I had to tell him, "Rixon tricked me he messed with my head, and made me think that you were here and um… he uh…"

"Angel, what happened?" He urged.

I took deep breathes in and out… how was I going to tell him

"Don't be mad." I knew he was going to be mad, but I wanted to talk to him more.

"I won't," Sure you won't Patch.

I sighed I had to tell him.

"I kissed Rixon; I didn't know it was him though." Tears started rolling down my cheek, is Patch going to be mad at me?

Then I didn't hear him on the other line.

"Patch? You there?"

"I am sorry, but this number is currently unavailable please hang up or try again."

I handed the phone back to Rixon, what was I going to do? Patch is going to be looking all over for me.

Rixon looked at me with wide eyes.

"What Rixon?" I growled at him whipping away tears from my cheek.

"What's the matter Love?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I started heading for the bed so I could hide under the covers, when Rixon grabbed my arm.

He backed me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of my head.

"Get away from me Rixon!" I yelled at him but he didn't even flinch.

He just gave that evil smile that sent shivers down my back.

I started pounding his chest but I knew it was useless, but I just kept doing it.

After a while my knuckles turned red, and they started throbbing.

I started crying, I didn't realize that I had lost feeling in my legs and I fell to the ground.

What is happening to me?

I was on the ground breathing hard.

"Rixon," I got a big gulp of air, "Get…. Out….. Of… My…. Head."

"Fine." He said

Then it seemed like a large weight came off of my chest and I could breathe.

"Stop messing with my mind Rixon." I yelled at him.

"But Love its fun messing with your mind."

I was sitting on the floor and he lowered a hand to help me up.

There was something on his middle finger, I looked closer at it, it was a ring that had a hand on it. In fact it was a Black Hand ring.

_**Hey Angel**_

__It was Patch's voice in my head.

_**Take his hand**_

Patch said to me

I brought my hand up and put it in Rixon's.

He brought me up so I was standing.

Right behind Rixon I saw Patch, and right behind Patch I saw Hank.

**So what did you think of this chapter? I have already started to right chapter 11… so it should be up soon any way review… or not…..It's your choice… **

**Love**

**-Molly**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys okay… again this chapter took a long time to make…. And I don't know why but anyway this has a lot of surprises in this so hope you like this!**

Chapter 11

Not again, I thought to myself

"Patch." I wanted to say but nothing came out of my mouth

"So we meet again." Hank said

Rixon seemed surprised, he turned around.

"Took you long enough." Rixon growled at Hank

"Well this Angel here likes playing hide and seek." (In the dark, with the doors locked, in a high school)

I could tell that Patch wanted to say something but he was biting his tongue.

_**When I fight run!**_

__Patch said in my head… but I couldn't leave him behind again.

"I'm not leaving you behind again."

I yelled out at Patch, I hadn't realized that Rixon and Hank were talking; Patch was in the middle of them. Hank started coming toward me.

"Well, well, well someone finally spoke up."

Hank started coming even closer to me, as Hank came closer I got scared. So, I darted for the door. Right before I got to the door I got stopped by someone.

"Where you going Love?" I turned around to try and run from him, but he put and arm around my chest.

I looked around the room to try and find Patch, but I couldn't find him.

"Where's…" I was about to ask where Patch was when I realized something.

_But Love its fun messing with your mind._

"You tricked me." I looked at Rixon and he gave me that evil smile.

Hank clapped slowly, and then started moving towards me. He had stopped when I had run away from him.

I started squirming in Rixon's grasp, but he just kept one hand over my chest.

"Why so fidgety Nora?" Hank asked

"Because I don't trust either one of you!" I yelled.

"Why don't you trust us Love?" Rixon asked

"Because you guys killed my father!" Tears were beginning to run down my cheek, at the thought of my dad.

"Your father deserved to die, he wasn't the nice guy you always thought he was." Hank seemed like those words burned his tongue.

"He did a better job at raising me then you did." I growled at him.

Rixon tightened his grip on me.

Hank had kept walking until he was right in front of me.

Then Hank aggressively grabbed my left hand and put a ring on my ring finger.

I looked at it, and it was a Black Hand ring.

I tried taking it off my finger but it was stuck.

"What the hell?" I asked still trying to get the ring off.

"Now every Cheshvan, a fallen angel who wears this ring can now enter your body."

"I never agreed to this!" I tried to attack Hank but Rixon made sure that I wasn't able to.

"Who do you want to control your body first?" Hank looked at me like he was enjoying this.

At this point I wished I had just died that night in the gym with Jules. But now here I was deciding who should have my body for the next few weeks every year for the rest of my life.

If I said Rixon he would probably make me commit suicide so that Patch would suffer. And who knows what Hank would make me do.

Right when I was going to say a name I saw something in the corner of the room. It was just standing there like it didn't have a care in the world, but then it looked at me.

One word escaped my mouth.

"Patch"

**Again short chapter… im sorry but hopefully next chapter will be longer… oh and I hope to put up another chapter today I have a lot of hw and im going to do it at the last minute like I always do anyway please review… or not… its your choice**

**Love**

**Molly :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I am really sorry I didn't get another chapter up yesterday my stupid hw took my longer than I anticipated… so anyway here is chapter 12 oh and if you saw the thing in parenthesis last chapter it is just a joke that me and my friends made up from hush, hush… so whenever someone says hide and seek we just have to say that… anyway hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 12

He stared at me, and put his finger to his lips. Then he was gone in a flash.

Hank slapped my cheek really hard.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him.

"You were supposed to pick one of us." Hank growled at me.

"Well you never said that!" I was trying to wiggle out of Rixon's arm but he just holding me.

"Rixon," Hank nodded his head at Rixon, and Rixon nodded back.

"Come on Love." He started dragging me out of the room with one hand still around my chest.

He started dragging me down the long hallway.

Then we stopped at a door, a plain door and Rixon kicked it open. The door went flying open, then he threw me in there, he also came in the room, and he locked the door behind him.

This room was about as big as the other room except it had a bed, dresser, and a futon.

"What the hell Rixon!" He was about two feet away from me and I just wanted to go up and punch him but I knew it would be no good.

"Too bad your little Patch couldn't save you now" Rixon seemed like saying Patch's name burned his tongue.

"Wha-" Before I could even say a word Rixon had me on the ground, with both my hands over my head, he put both my wrists in one hand.

He was sitting on my hips so I couldn't move.

"Get off of me Rixon!" I yelled I tried to bring my hands up but he kept them restricted to over my head.

"This is for sending me to Hell" Then he slapped my cheek really hard.

"But I didn't send you to Hell" I meant to say but it just came out as a jumble of words.

"This is for falling in love with Patch!" Then he slapped my cheek harder than the first time.

I could feel blood starting to trickle down my nose and onto my lips.

"This is for making me go out with Vee!" Vee? Vee! She must be worried sick about me, and then Rixon slapped my cheek again, and this time even harder.

"And this is for existing!" Then he punched me in the square of the stomach.

I started coughing because I couldn't breathe, then I felt him ease up.

I couldn't see anything but I knew he was gone. I tried getting up but I couldn't feel my legs, it was as if my whole body went numb.

I was beginning to get the feeling back in my body so I sat up.

"Not so fast there Love" I heard Rixon say, he sounded close but I looked around the room and I couldn't see him.

Then I felt a wave of pain on the back of my skull.

I went down face first to the floor.

Rixon grabbed my two wrists and put them behind my back.

Then, I heard the sound of duct tape being ripped, and felt it being put on my wrists.

"What the hell?" I was barely able to get out.

"Ah, Love your actually able to talk" Then he turned me around so I saw him and put some duct tape over my mouth.

I tried to scream but only a muffle came out.

Rixon was standing right above me and started chuckling.

I tried to kick him but he grabbed my ankle.

"Love, don't be so rude."

He dropped my ankle and kneeled down next to me.

He put one hand under my knees and one hand under my armpit and picked me up.

He started carrying me across the room.

I started moving around in his grasp. I hadn't realized that he had stopped walking, but I kept moving in his grasp.

He had lost his grip on me and I had fell to the ground, and hit my head on the floor.

Some weird grunt escaped my lips, I couldn't feel my body.

"Sorry Love, you deserved it. And just to make sure you stay like that." He kneeled down to me, and hit me square in the stomach again.

My eyes were drooping; I could barely keep them open.

"See ya later Love" Rixon's voice was distant, it sounded like a whisper.

What seemed like few minutes later I felt someone's hands shaking my shoulders.

"Nora wake up." The voice was soothing, and they kept shaking my shoulders.

I felt the duct tape slowly come off my mouth, then I felt someone's lips on mine.

My eyes fluttered open I noticed that the other person's eyes were open too, I was staring into black orbs; that were comforting.

I broke away from the kiss.

"Patch," I whispered.

"Shh, it's okay," He whispered back

He took something out of his pocket, he flicked it open; it was a pocket knife.

I did not move a muscle, was Rixon playing with my mind again? Was he making me think that Patch was here?

"It's okay Angel" Patch assured me.

He moved to my back and I could feel him tear off the duct tape from my wrists.

I put my hands around his neck… he was finally with me.

"Patch what about Rixon?" I asked.

"It's okay Angel your with me now." He put his arms around my waist.

I knew two things:

This was the real Patch, and

I was finally safe again.

**Yay Patch is finally back… oh and sorry if you don't like Rixon, but I have always loved him that is why he came back.. If the real Temptest does not have Rixon I will be so mad… but anyway please review**

**Love**

**Molly**


	13. Chapter 13

** Thank you to all of you that have reviewed I really get a kick out of that… its almost like energy because when I don't have reviews I cant write… or its really bad… any way hope you like this chapter… you get to learn some more about Patch and Nora**

** Disclaimer: Santa hasn't made me the author of Hush, Hush yet so it is still Becca Fitzpatrick's.**

Chapter 13

My eyes fluttered open, where was I?

It took me a moment but I remembered that I had fallen asleep in Patch's arms. I looked around the room, it was my room, and I was under the blankets.

I took the blankets away and started to stand up, when I felt a wave of pain on the back of my skull.

"Angel," I heard Patch's voice, I searched the room for him and found him standing in the doorway.

"Hey," My voice was shaky.

Patch started to walk closer to me very slowly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little."

"That's because Rixon gave you a concussion."

"What?" That's when I felt my head throbbing.

"Angel, just lie down, and relax." I could not argue with him I finally had him back.

I lied down on my bed and he put the blankets over my body.

"Better get some rest Angel," He started walking away from me, but I grabbed his hand.

"I just got you back; you are not leaving me again."

He gave a little smile, and then kneeled down beside my bed.

It must have been fifteen minutes but all we did was stare into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he said putting a hand on my cheek

"I love you too," I put my arms around his neck.

I leaned forward and kissed him, I could feel his lips on mine. I moved my hands to the back of his head and curled my fingers in his hair. He put his hands on my hips, he took me off the bed and I was on top of him.

He broke away from the kiss.

"Nora, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I propped my elbows on Patch's chest.

"You said you kissed Rixon, why?"

Was Patch jealous? He sure sounded like it.

"Well, he messed with my mind the whole time, he made me think you were there and I was just really happy because I thought it was really you, and so I kissed him." I said really fast. Was he going to be mad at me?

Patch closed his eyes and had a blank expression on his face.

"Hey… um… can I ask you a question?"

He nodded his head, but kept the same blank expression.

"Is Rixon my Guardian Angel?"

Patch's eyes fluttered open.

"What? Rixon's your Guardian Angel?"

"Yeah he told me that, when he kept me hostage." How did Patch not know this?

"That must be why I took a long time to find you," Patch thought to himself.

He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Yeah I guess he is,"

"But how did he become my Guardian Angel?"

He sighed, "You were dying of blood loss when he hit you on top of the head with the baseball bat, and he took you to the hospital just in time," It seemed like Patch was having trouble saying this.

"Wait; are you jealous that Rixon is my Guardian Angel?"

"Nora," He leveled his face so it was only inches away from mine, he almost said my name in an angry tone, I didn't want him to be angry with me.

"I'm so sorry Patch, is there any way you can become my Guardian Angel again?"

"I don't know," he got up and was starting to leave the room.

"Patch?" Where was he going?

"Don't worry I will call someone to look out for you."

** What's up with Patch? I don't know… well actually I do :D… so plz review I need some love I don't know what I should do for next chapter**

**Love**

**Molly**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I got this up pretty early because today was early out in school! But I wrote half of this in school so it was really quick to write, anyway I am getting a lot of good comments thank you all! Oh and some kid came up to me today and said "You can't kill Rixon he is amazing" Finally someone agrees with me! Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 14

Wait what? Did he just say he was going to get someone to babysit me?

I got up from the floor and rand down the stairs, I looked out the front door, he was just starting to pull out of the driveway, I ran out of the door and started following him.

I hadn't realized that there was ice on the ground.

I didn't care though I wanted to get to Patch before he got out of the driveway.

I started running down the driveway and fast as I could.

My legs had stopped moving, but the world kept going by.

I looked down; I was sliding on the ice.

"Patch!" I yelled.

I was moving my hands in circles trying to regain my balance.

"Nora!" I heard Patch yell.

I was caught off guard when I heard his voice, I was starting to fall forwards, but I had yanked my body back.

Then I realized I was falling backward, I tried to yank myself forward but it didn't work.

I heard the ice crack and then I felt a pain on my skull.

I kept my eyes open, I didn't know what would happen if I closed my eyes.

I saw Patch right next to me.

"Nora! Angel are you okay!" He tenderly touched the back of my skull. Every touch that I felt just turned into a big boom in the back of my head.

I flinched away from him, even though I didn't mean to.

"Angel stay still, I'm helping you." He took his hands away from my head, and looked at them.

I saw his hands too; there was something red on his hands.

"Patch your hands have blood on them," Well that's what I thought it was anyway.

"Nora, this is from your head, we need to get you to a hospital right now!" He whipped his hand on some nearby snow he also put a handful on the back of my head.

"I am not going to a hospital I am fine, it's just blood." I tried to sit up but then it was throbbing so bad that I could barely hear anything.

Patch but an arm under the back of my knees, and he put an arm under my armpit, he was cradling me like a baby.

"Patch I'm fine, there is no need to take me to a hospital," I said while he was carrying me to the jeep.

He opened the passenger door with the hand that was under my knee. He put me in the passenger seat and buckled my seat belt.

He hurried over and got in the driver's side, and buckled his seat belt.

"Patch I don't need to go to the hospital," I hope he wouldn't take me to the hospital I always was afraid of the hospital.

"Well to bad Nora, I am taking you there whether you like it or not," Patch sounded angry at me.

It took about two minutes to get to the hospital, and we rode the whole way there in silence.

In the hospital parking lot Patch parked in the emergency spot.

"This is not an emergency Patch, I just fell."

He just got out of the Jeep and started to open my door and help me, but I ignored his hand and got out of the Jeep and started to walk, I could only walk for a little bit until I got dizzy.

I was falling backwards until I felt someone's hands under my armpits.

"Be careful Angel," I was getting dizzier every second.

The world seemed like it was going extremely fast, it even seemed like a lot of blood was being drained from my head.

"Angel?" I heard Patch say but I couldn't see him, my whole body went limb, and my eyes started to droop shut.

**Kinda gross chapter if you don't like blood, but anyway… how did you like it? Oh and next chapter you get to meet a character that you know and love that I haven't talked about much… oh and I need to tell you something… I have an imaginary friend and guess what I named him…. That's right Patch!**

**Love**

**Molly**


	15. Chapter 15 Patch's Pov

**Hey peoples this is Chapter 15 and from Patch's Point of view, this chapter you meet someone that I haven't mentioned much, and this shows another protective side of Patch. Hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 15

**Patch's POV**

"Angel?" I asked I started shaking Nora, but I could feel her body go limb then I looked at her eyes, they rolled back into her head.

"Nora! Wake up!" I put one arm under her armpit and the other arm under her knees.

I opened the door with the hand that was under her knees and was greeted by a gray haired woman.

"Oh my, what happened here?" She asked carefully walking toward me.

"She has a concussion, and then she slipped on ice,"

The lady went around the corner and came back with a wheelchair.

I put Nora on it and I let the lady wheel her down to a room, I followed closely behind.

I realized that there was something on my jacket, I looked and saw that on my whole right sleeve was covered in blood.

The nurse went into a room and placed Nora on the bed.

"A doctor will be with you in a minute." She said making contact with me, and then left the room.

There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I sat down on the bed that Nora was on, and picked up her hand.

"I'm so sorry Angel, I was never a good Guardian Angel, I never looked out for you, and it's all my fault." I looked down at her, within seconds most of the pillow that her head was on was covered on was covered with blood.

"What happened here?" I heard a male voice say, I found a young man standing in the doorway, he was about mid twenties to early thirties, and he was also about 5'11.

"Um… she has a concussion, and she slipped on ice."

"She is losing a lot of blood so she will need some stitches." He said, he went to the other side of Nora that I wasn't on, and typed something on the computer.

"Can you help me turn her over," He asked.

I nodded, then we both turned her so that her stomach was on the bed. I moved her head so I could see her and the doctor could work on the back of her head.

I looked at her face, she looked so innocent, and here she was losing so much blood.

"Here are your needles, Sir. Oh! And my name is Vee not Bea." She sounded angry, I swooped around on my heels and faced her. She was wearing a white dress with one red stripe on it.

"Vee?" She handed the needles over to the doctor, and then she looked at me.

"Patch?" After she handed the doctor the needles she ran over to me and shrieked when saw Nora's face.

She faced me again, "What did you do to her?" She yelled at me.

"I didn't do anything," I put my hands up in surrender, " she slipped and fell on ice."

"Then why is she losing so much blood?" She yelled at me while pointing at Nora.

"Maybe because she has a concussion," I grumbled under my breath.

"You idiot!" Vee yelled at me.

"Bea I need your help over here," The doctor said.

"It's Vee" She corrected him, I chuckled under my breathe.

She went to where the doctor was standing and helped him with the stitches.

I grabbed a hand that was hanging down from the bed, I kissed the back of her hand.

I felt a little squeeze from her hand, and then it was gone in that same second.

**Hmm…. What's going to happen? I don't know! (well actually I do) how did you like this chapter it may be one of the last times I update before Christmas because I am going out of town for family… so Feliz Navidad…. Sorry I like saying that… anyway please review…. Or not…. Actually do… it would make me happy (:**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys here is chapter 16… I got it up really early because we don't have school today so hopefully I will also get another chapter up today! But anyway here is chapter 16.**

Chapter 16

**Nora's POV**

At first I couldn't feel anything, and then I saw a flash of brightness, I almost got blinded by how bright it was. Next thing I knew I was seeing myself when I was little in the prettiest pink flower dress, after a second of seeing it, it flashed away. Then I saw myself when I was in about second or third grade meeting Vee, and then it flashed away. Then, I saw a picture of my dad he looked so happy, and then it flashed away. Then last I saw a picture of Patch it was when we went to Bo's Arcade for our first date, then sooner than later it flashed away.

All of a sudden I felt electricity going through where my lungs are.

"Clear!"

I heard someone yell but they were far away. Then, I felt another buzz at where my lungs are.

"Clear!"

Someone said again but this time they were closer, I felt another buzz at my lungs, only this time it hurt… like really hurt.

I took a mouthful of air. I never knew air was so good, and I got more and more, but then I choked on some air.

I opened my eyes to find that I was covered in blankets. I looked around the room, and saw two figures talking to each other in a corner.

"Vee! Patch!" I yelled or should I say tried to yell because it came out more like a croak than anything else.

They both looked at me at the same time and rushed over to see me. Vee was on side of the bed, and Patch was on the other.

"Babe I thought you were gone!" Vee yelled in my ear.

I turned to look at her.

"Wha- What is going on?" I asked groggily.

"You just about died," Patch interrupted.

I looked at Patch and he had his head bowed.

**We will talk later**

Patch said in my head, I just nodded.

I looked back at Vee.

"So you work here now?" I asked, kind of enjoying Vees presence.

"It's community service," Vee grumbled.

"What did you do now?" I chuckled.

"Um… I may have accidentally beat up a kid," She said under her breathe.

"What do you mean accidentally?" I almost yelled at her.

"He jacked my donuts what was I supposed to do?" She said defending herself.

Patch laughed but covered it with a cough.

Then she took something from a pocket on her dress.

"Hey, I got another patient, you can probably go home now. I will visit you tomorrow" Vee said while leaving.

I started taking off the blankets, and realized I was in a hospital gown.

Patch handed me my clothes.

"You know that really suits you," Patch said, I went up to him and slapped his chest.

I went around the corner and I could hear Patch laughing.

After I changed into my regular clothes, I went back into the room with Patch.

He put his arms around me.

"I thought you were dead," He seemed like he was going to cry.

I tilted my head up toward him and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips.

He drew away from the kiss.

"Let's get you home before something else happens to you."

He put an arm around my waist and walked me to the Jeep.

He helped me into the Jeep and buckled my seatbelt.

Then Patch hurried over to the driver's side and started driving away from the hospital.

"I'm sorry Patch, it's all my fault, and I should have trusted you,"

Patch pulled over.

"What are you talking about Nora? I should have been looking out for you,"

"Wha-"

"Let's get you inside," He said before I could finish my sentence.

I was surprised when he said that because it usually about 15 minutes to get to the hospital, and to Patch it only took about two.

He got out of the driver's side and helped me out of the passenger side. He put an arm around my waist and helped me through the front door and up to my room.

Once he placed me on my bed he covered me with some blankets he started leaving the room.

"Hey don't leave me again," I said, if he left again there was a good chance that I would go running after him again.

He gave a little chuckle and sat next to me on the bed.

I put my arms around his neck and started kissing him, he kissed me back.

I took off his shirt and was exposed by his bare chest.

He took off my shirt and started kissing my collarbone.

As a rule I kiss with my eyes closed, but tonight temptation got the better of me and I stole a glimpse.

**Hey guys I got a spoiler for you… the last sentence of this chapter is the first sentence in Tempest… I had been wanting to share that with you but I didn't know when to do it… so I hope you like this chapter please review…. Or not… actually do… it would make me happy… **

**Feliz Navidad**

**Molly**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys I hope you had a very merry Christmas, I know I (sorta) did (long story). Anyway here is chapter 17 oh and I am very happy because I got Crescendo for Christmas, I borrowed Crescendo from a friend that's how I read it, oh and I have been side tracked a lot so that is why I didn't get this up sooner or I would have, so hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 17

I opened my eyes and right when I did I felt a pain in the back of my skull.

"Patch?" I asked I had fallen asleep on his chest.

"Hold on Angel I will be there in a minute," I heard Patch say from downstairs.

I took away the blankets and realized that I was only in my underwear.

Right when I was starting to get off from the bed, Patch came in the room.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" He came in with a plate of pancakes and eggs.

"What is this some kind of bed and breakfast?" I joked

"Well yes. Because you are not going to leave this bed, unless necessary." Patch said.

"What about clothes?" I asked. Patch gave a sly smile.

"I think you look good in that," Patch said.

I went up to Patch and slapped his chest.

I went over to my closet to pick out my clothes when Patch stepped in front of me

"I get to pick out your clothes today,"

"No way Patch! I need my privacy!" I stepped right trying to get to my closet, but Patch copied my move, I went left and he did the same.

I started getting dizzy and Patch could tell.

"Let me pick out your clothes and we will stop."

"Fine," I just wanted to stop going back and forth.

Patch turned around and I could hear hangers going back and forth. Then Patch showed something to me.

I snatched it from him not even looking what he had picked out, I went down the hall and into the bathroom. Then I thought for a second and opened the bathroom door a crack.

"No peaking Patch!" I yelled, and I could hear him chuckle. And slammed the door.

I looked at what Patch had picked out; it looked like he had picked out a simple shirt with matchstick jeans, and ballet flats, with a Hally-blue silk scarf.

After a second glance at it I realized something familiar about this outfit. Then it hit me, this was the outfit I wore with Patch on our first date.

Then the four images from the hospital flashed in my mind.

Me when I was about five in the prettiest pink flower dress, me meeting Vee in about second or third grade, a picture of my dad, and then me and Patch on our first date at Bo's arcade.

They all had something in common.

The picture of me with the dress on when I was five, I was at my Aunt Trudy's wedding, and her husband's best man's name was Rixon.

Then when I was in about second or third grade meeting Vee I remember we had the nicest teacher, his name was Mr. Rixon. He always had me and Vee sit next to each other, he would also give us candy if we went up to the blackboard and answered a question right.

The picture of my dad; well I guess that I already knew that Rixon killed my dad.

Then the last picture, our first date at Bo's Arcade; Wait didn't Rixon interrupt our game of pool?

"So you finally figured it out?" I heard someone say behind me.

I swooped around and found Rixon standing only a few inches away from me. He was wearing a fitted orange turtle neck, and dark jeans. I was really uncomfortable because I was half naked.

The bathroom wasn't that big so it was pretty cramped with two people.

"I have been in your life since you were born Love." He tried to catch a strand of my hair but I moved my head.

"Come on Love, I'm not going to hurt you." He said in his thick Irish accent.

It seemed like Rixon was hitting on me. But I didn't care, I wished he had stayed in Hell he sure did deserve it.

"Just leave me alone Rixon," I said and slapped the middle of his chest, but before my hand hit his chest he was gone, and it looked like I had given a high five to the air.

I hurried and got dressed before Patch would think something was up.

After I got dressed I took a double check in the mirror, I almost had déjà vu reminding me of my first date with Patch.

Then I went down the hallway and into my room, I found Patch sitting on the un-made bed with his head bowed.

When I started walking in Patch's head snapped up.

"Hey," I said.

Patch stood up fast and hurried over to me. He put his hands on my hips and then I could feel his lips on mine.

Patch let go of the kiss.

Angel, I need to ask you something."

I looked up and into those black orbs; they looked brighter than they ever have.

"What is it?"

I kept looking up, but the black orbs got lower and lower. I looked down and saw Patch on one knee and holding a box in the other.

He flipped open the box and I saw on big diamond in the middle of the ring, it was also surrounded by many smaller diamonds.

"Nora Grey, will you marry me?"

**Ooohhh is Nora going to say 'yes' or is she going to say 'no' oh and I am re reading Crescendo (it is my favorite out of the two… well except for the Motel scene in Hush, Hush) Hope you guys liked this chapter…. Please review…. Or not… actually do it would make me happy :)**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys.. I know this took me a long time to put up mostly because my mom wouldn't let me be on the computer for the whole day…. Good thing I had most of this written already… oh and thank you too all of you who have reviewed because I am up to 50 reviews! Thank you so much to **_**Momo16**_** because you have commented on most of my chapters Thanks again!**

Chapter 18

I was way too young to get married. But I loved Patch…. Didn't I? And if I did love him I wouldn't want to do anything that hurt him.

"Yes," I said without thinking, I thought if I said yes then I wouldn't hurt his feelings, but I would tell him that I wasn't planning on getting married for at least another three years.

He slid the ring onto my middle finger on my left hand.

He stood up quickly and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on Angel, we can get married in Vegas in an hour if we hurry!"

I shook my wrist away from his grip.

"You meant now? I thought you meant a few years down the road,"

He stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Oh, um…" Patch stuttered, he looked down at the floor like he was embarrassed.

I put my arms around his waist and gave him a little squeeze.

"I'm sorry Patch, I'm just not ready to get married."

He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back a little.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I thought you would be mad," I said being ashamed, I looked down at my feet.

Patch tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"Angel, if you tell me the truth, I will never, ever be mad at you."

I nodded. I got up on my tip toes and gave Patch a kiss, it was meant to be a little peck, but Patch made it more than that.

Before the kiss I wanted to mention something to Patch, but when he started kissing me it seemed like nothing else mattered. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we could get married in Vegas really quick.

I could feel Patch's tongue slip into my mouth, he put his hands on the small of my back.

I tried to break away from the kiss but Patch kept me pressed against him.

I put my hands on Patch's chest trying to break him away from me. But Patch thought of something different, and pulled me even closer so that there was only a thin strand of air between us.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice say behind Patch.

Patch let me go slightly and sighed, "Hi Vee."

"Do you want me to leave and come back so you guys can have your make out session?"

"No" I said the same time that Patch said "Yes"

"I'm going to give you five more minutes," I saw Vee peek her head above Patch's shoulder, and she winked.

I rolled my eyes at her and I could see the door close.

"You know there is a lot we can do in five minutes," Patch joked and then gave a cocky smile.

And then the question that I had before Patch started kissing me came in my mind.

I looked down at the ring that he had given me.

"Where did the Black Hand ring go?" I asked, I had remembered when Hank had forcibly put it on my finger without me even agreeing.

Patch sighed, then he grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed. I knew that from how he was acting he was not thinking of making out.

He moved my breakfast which he made and was still uneaten to my desk across from my bed.

We sat down and Patch just looked down.

"Patch? What happened?"

"When a ring disappears in which someone forces you to wear, the person that forced in on you either one died. Two took it off of you because they didn't want you to wear it anymore. Or three was sent to Hell by the Archangels."

"Wait so Hank got sent to Hell?" I asked, I wasn't quite sure why Hank would be sent to Hell.

"Or died, or took the ring off of your finger because he didn't think you should wear it anymore."

I laughed thinking that Hank would just randomly take off the ring because he didn't want me to wear it anymore.

But then it hit me.

**Hm… what idea/thing hit Nora… I have no idea (actually I really don't) I haven't even thought about the next chapter so the next chapter might come in a little late… oh and yes I know this is a bad place to leave off… you are probably freaking out right now because this is really confusing… I know I know… But I wanted to leave off at a place where people freak out over what is happening so anyway please review!**

**Love**

**Molly**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys… This chapter a long time to write… I don't know why though. This chapter shows many sides of Patch and Nora's relationship. Hope you like this chapter… I am thinking of writing another Hush, Hush story so keep a look out for that :) anyway hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 19

Like it literally hit me, almost like an open door letting me into its ideas.

"Patch, I think I saw one of the Archangels,"

Patch looked at me with large eyes.

"What do you mean you saw one of the Archangels?" Patch stared at me like I was crazy.

"Well when Hank and Rixon had kidnapped me, I think one of the Archangels showed up."

I didn't want to go into detail about how Rixon had repeatedly punched me, it seemed like it caused Patch pain when I told him what Rixon did to me when he held me hostage.

"What did they look like? What did they say? When did they come? Did they see Rixon? Did they see Hank do anything to you?" He said fast.

"Hold up Patch, slow down. I can't answer all of these questions at once."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry I'm just wondering what this Archangel is doing on Earth."

"Well, I didn't see much of him he wore a black ball cap like you. Oh and he showed up right when Hank put the ring on me."

It looked like a light bulb lit up in Patch's head.

"I forgot about that," He looked at me "when someone forcibly puts a ring on you then an Archangel comes down to Earth to see what is going on. Did Hank or Rixon do anything to you after the Archangel left?"

I was about to say no, when an image flashed in my head. Rixon was beating me for no reason; well he was beating me for different reasons.

I started crying, remembering when Rixon had slapped and punched me.

"Angel, what's wrong?" He asked.

I put my head on Patch's shoulder.

"After the Archangel left Rixon took me into a different room and started beating me up," I said into his shoulder. He stiffened, but I could feel one of his hands on my back.

I looked up to him and he looked down to me.

"Have you seen Hank or Rixon since you saw the Archangel?"

Should I tell him that I saw Rixon? Would he be mad that I didn't say anything to him sooner?

"Yeah, I uh… I saw Rixon."

"Wait! When did you see Rixon?" Patch yelled at me.

"Don't yell at me Patch!" I yelled back at him, more tears running down my cheek.

I don't remember the first time that Patch had ever yelled at me so this really scared me that he was really yelling at me.

I got up wiped the tears from my eyes and wanted to storm out of the room but Patch grabbed my hand.

He turned me around so I was facing him, "I'm sorry, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I was going to tell you but right when I came in you asked me to marry you."

"Wait… so you just saw Rixon?"

"Yeah like ten minutes ago,"

Then the door swung open.

"Did you guys move at all you are at the same position that I left you at." Vee joked.

I looked over at Patch… only he wasn't there… did he dart out the door the minute that Vee opened it?

Vee looked behind her.

"Where did Patch go?" She asked.

"Probably to go beat up Rixon," I said.

"What? Why is he beating up Rixon?" Vee screamed.

"Because Rixon beat me up, so Patch is probably going to send Rixon to Hell again."

**Oh snap! Nora accidentally told Vee! So what did you think? Oh and I got a question for you guys… your answer will help me think of my next chapter more. Should the next chapter be from Patch's POV or from Nora's POV? Just wondering whoever gets the most votes wins and that will be whose POV I do next chapter… anyway please review and leave your answer in the review box.**

**Thanks and Happy New Year**

**Molly (Mo)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi peoples, sorry this is the shortest chapter but it is really hard to do things from Patch's POV especially when you have a friend who can't get anything right. Hey! **

**We'll have a chapter up in the next hour and my friend Zo helped write this. **

Chapter 20  
**Patch's POV **

I stormed out of Nora's room once Vee opened the door, I ran down the stairs and out the door as fast as I could. I got in the Jeep, and started it as fast as I could.

But then something caught my eye in the doorway.

I rolled down the window.

"What is it Vee?" I yelled annoyed that she followed me.

She slowly walked toward the Jeep, and crossed her arms on her chest.

She got to the Jeep, and just stared at me for a long time.

"Nora told me that you are a Guardian Angel,"

The shock came to me, Nora wouldn't tell anybody.

"What? Nora wouldn't tell anybody." Then Vee went to the back of the Jeep.

I got out and followed her to the back of the Jeep.

Only it wasn't Vee that I found at the back of the Jeep.

"Rixon?"I asked, he put a hand on my chest and shoved in to the back end of the Jeep.

"Patch, you really thought I was Vee? Oh that's right you didn't know she was Nephilim,"

"Where is she?" I looked around the house, but I didn't see Vee.

"Uhh…" Rixon stalls.

"Rixon!" I growl.

"Okay, okay!" he holds up his hands and backs away a bit. "She's, uh… in the trunk…"

I looked through the trunk window and see Vee unconscious laying in the fetal position on her side.

I shove Rixon before storming back into the house to find Nora.

"Nora!" I call.

No answer.

"Nora? Angel?" I call again as I start to search around the house.

I find her sitting on a chair, her head between her knees, gasping for air.

"Angel!" I rush towards her. "Where's your iron pills?"

"I—ran – out," she gasps.

"When did you last take your pills?" I ask.

"Two—days—ago."

I scoop her up and carry her outside.

When I find that something is missing… Wait where's the Jeep?

**Short chapter, yeah, I, we, know. Please review… and I am going to ask you guys a question… what is your guys favorite series (excluding Harry Potter) **

**Hunger Games**

**Twilight**

**Hush, Hush**

**Fallen**

**Need**

**Uglies**

**Or any other that you like (again excluding Harry Potter) please recommend books if some of your favorite aren't up here.**

**Thank you!**

**Mo**

**Zo**

**Or MoZo… either way works with us :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I am one of Mo's weirdest friends, Zo! So I hope you like how I wrote this! It does change from Nora's point of view to Patch's, so that's different. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 21

**Nora's Point of View (I'm weird and like to write things out)**

I try to breathe, try to get at least a little bit of air in my lungs, but I have tunnel vision and the world around me is spinning. I squeeze my eyes shut and cling to Patch.

Patch has stopped walking and open my eyes, just a bit.

"Rixon stole the Jeep," he mutters under his breath, he glances down at me.

I close my eyes again as Patch starts to walk again, quickly, like you see some people with their speed-walking contests while their training.

The sound of shattering glass makes my eyes fly open.

Patch has broken the window of a yellow Porsche and opens the door and sets me down on the passenger's seat. Quickly, he buckles the seat belt around me and somehow gets the car going. (Man, I wish I knew how to do that!)

I have put my head between my knees again and am trying to breathe.

I am idiot for forgetting to refill my prescription.

"I'll be right back, Nora."

The door slams shut and I silently chant to myself: I am such an idiot, I am such an idiot, I am _such _an idiot.

It feels like an hour has passed and I am about to slip into unconsciousness when the door opens again and I hear Patch opening a pill bottle.

"Angel, here you go."

I look up and take the pills, swallowing them quickly. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. "I can't believe I forgot to refill the prescription."

"It's alright, Angel," he rubs my back as I drop my head in my hands.

After a long moment, he says, "Okay… we need to find Vee now."

My head jerks up and I stare at him as he starts the car. "Where's Vee?" I demand.

"Rixon took her… she was in the back of the Jeep," he replies as the car peels away and we speed down the street.

"What?" my voice is too high.

He doesn't answer.

"Patch!"

"We'll find her," he assures me.

I sigh and sink into the seat. There's nothing that I can do. She could be anywhere.

"We will," he says.

I close my eyes.

**Patch's Point of View**

I have only a small idea of where Vee and Rixon might be, but if they're not there, I've no idea what I'll do.

I glance over at Nora, who looks as if she's fallen asleep.

"Angel?" I ask quietly.

Her eyes flutter and she groans. "Yeah?" she asks after a moment.

"I was just wondering if you were awake. Are you feeling better?"

She nods groggily.

"There's the Jeep," I stop the car and Nora opens the door and jumps out and then… falls in a puddle.

I groan and then try not to laugh, but I fail miserably.

I walk around the car and help her up and she scowls at me.

"Sorry," I apologize. "Why don't you wait in the car?"

She looks horrified at the idea. "No!" she protests.

"Angel…"

"What?" she looks up me and a light rain starts to fall.

I sigh. "_Please _wait in the car, Angel."

"No," she says stubbornly.

I could force her into the car, but she'd probably just follow me in after a few minutes but then end up getting kidnapped or killed or falling down the hill near the building and getting knocked unconscious… again.

"Let's go," I grumble, sliding my arm around her waist and guiding her towards the abandoned-looking building.

We head towards the building, and I twice have to catch her from falling on the slippery mud, and once she _does _fall and now half of her is covered in mud.

Stepping into the building, I pull my jacket off and drape at her around her as her teeth chatter and she shivers.

The door shuts loudly and the sound echoes through the building.

Nora shudders.

We head up the stairs and search around.

"Where do you think she could be?" Nora whispers.

"I don't know," I say back quietly. "Let's look downstairs now."

Downstairs, there is an old couch and sitting there is Vee, who is leaning back on it, her legs crossed at the ankles.

"Vee!" Nora screeches and runs into Vee's open arms as she stands.

Over Nora's head, Vee/Rixon smiles.

"Nora! It's Rixon!"

"Huh?" she backs away from Vee/Rixon to give me a puzzled look. "Where? I don't—"

"Rixon took over Vee. Vee's Nephilim. Angel, please," I say frantically.

Nora's eyebrows furrow and she looks hopelessly confused.

"What—what are you talking about Patch?" Vee/Rixon asks, seemingly just as perplexed.

"Angel! Come here, please," I say, trying to stay as calm as I can under the circumstances.

Nora starts to walk towards me, slowly, obviously still confused, when Vee/Rixon grabs her wrists and yanks her back towards her/him.

**Nora's Point of View**

Panic sets in as Vee, Rixon, really, I guess, yanks me back by my wrists as I start to walk towards Patch. I had not really believed that Rixon had taken over Vee, but Patch had been so panicked. But Vee would never hurt me.

"Hello, Love," Vee, I mean Rixon, says.

And if I had any doubt that Vee was not Rixon, that is gone.

"Rixon, let her go," Patch moves closer. "Why're you doing this?"

"You sent me to Hell! I was your best friend, your mate, and then stabbed my back, almost quite literally," Rixon yells in his fury, but it is weird seeing Vee look all mad. Vee _never _got mad.

"Rixon, let—her—go!" Patch yells back.

"No," Vee, Rixon, smiles evilly.

This is all too weird.

_Angel, _Patch's voice comes to my mind. _You'll be okay, I promise._

Huh?

Suddenly I can't breathe and I feel my throat get tighter. I gasp for air and bend as much as I can in Vee—Rixon's—hold.

But I just took my iron pills. And then I feel Patch's presence in my mind.

"Nora, love, where's your iron pills?" Rixon asks.

I shake my head as I try to get air into my lungs. I know it is Patch's doing, but it feels so _real_.

"Nora?" Patch asks, sounding concerned, trying to keep up the pretense.

I shake my head violently.

"Nora, where are your pills?" Rixon asks again.

"Home," I gasp.

"Perfect! This is all just _perfect_!" Rixon/Vee cries.

"Rixon, please let me help her, please," Patch begs.

Begs? He may not be the _best _actor in the world.

"But…" Rixon trails off.

**I hope you liked how I wrote it! I also hope you appreciated that I made the chapter longer, rather than Mo: ) **

**(I'm joking, Mo)**

**I actually have no idea what Rixon will say because Mo will be writing the next chapter, sooo…**

**Please review and thanks for reading!**

**Zo **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys all compliments from last chapter go to the amazing and fabulous Zo! Thank you Zo for making an amazing chapter. But she didn't write this chapter which I am really mad at her because she did not know what she was going to write next so I had to write this chapter without her help. Any way hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 22

"But what?" Patch growls.

"But I have to do this first," Rixon/ Vee mumbled under his/her breathe.

I could feel Rixon/ Vee let go of me slightly.

"Man that feels so much better," I heard Rixon say in his Irish accent.

I looked behind me and saw that Rixon was himself and not in Vee's body.

I looked behind Rixon and saw Vee lying unconscious on the baggy old couch.

"Vee!" I screeched, but it came out more than a loud cough as I yelled her name. I tried to get to Vee, but Rixon put a hand on and curled it around my stomach to my waist.

"Not so fast there Love."

**Angel, you know that you just blew the cover.**

I gave a puzzled look to Patch… how did I blow our cover?

"Nora? Angel? Are you okay?" I heard Patch say, but it seemed like he was far away, I knew Patch was doing this to my head… but it just felt so _real._

I took gasps of air.

_Patch I can't breathe ease up a little._

I thought back to him but I knew it was useless because he can't hear my thoughts.

"Nora, Love, are you okay? Or does Patch just think that I'm an idiot?"

"What?" I gasp, "I need my iron pills."

"Don't give me that bull shit!" Rixon yelled in my ears. It seemed like his voice echoed in my head and just wouldn't stop bouncing around on the inside of my head.

"Bu—But its t—true," I stammered I started crying; I really needed my iron pills, _Now!_

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster, it felt like I was going to have a heart attack.

I looked over at Vee and she was just slouching on the couch, it looks like she is asleep.

"P-Patch help me," I mumble under my breath.

Patch started moving close to me and Rixon very slowly.

"Rixon if she doesn't have her iron pills then she will die. Just let her go and we can go our separate ways." Patch put his hands up in surrender.

"Nope, I don't care if she dies I have been trying to kill her ever since she was born." Rixon squeezed my stomach more.

I got a big gulp of air.

"What did I ever do to you Rixon?" I growl at him.

"You were born, and if you're a fallen angel and you are the first one to touch a mortal, then you are almost immediately there Guardian Angel, unless someone saves your life, so that is how Patch was your Guardian Angel for only a few weeks."

I didn't feel Patch in my head anymore, maybe once Rixon said that he was shocked and just forgot to stay in my head.

"No, no you can't be my Guardian Angel. Wait didn't the Archangels see how mean you were to me?" I ask.

"They did, but they didn't do anything about it because it is written in the Book of Enoch, so they can't do anything about it."

I look up at Rixon and he gave an evil smile.

I could feel a tear run down my cheek; I wanted the Archangels to know how evil Rixon was and send him to Hell.

"Wait," I thought "Patch, you lied to me!" I yell at him.

"Nora, it was for your own good." He said.

More tears run down my cheek. Patch lied to me, he never lied to me.

"Patch, mate, you know if I keep her then I won't hurt her." I look up and see a grin form on Rixon's lips.

"Yeah, you'll just punch me until I'm dead." I interrupt.

Patch just stands there like a dead fish.

"Patch?" Is he seriously just going to let Rixon take me?

"Come on Love, I won't hurt you," Rixon started making me walk away from Patch.

I feel many tears running down my cheek, but I don't care, all I want is Patch.

"It's okay Love." I hear Rixon say, but I keep looking at Patch, his eyes body says he is sorry, but his eyes say nothing.

I felt something on the top of my head, I look up at Rixon.

Who does Rixon think he his? I don't love him he has no reason to kiss my head.

"I'll take care of you Love, you have nothing to worry about."

**Hope you liked this chapter… What's up with Patch? Oh and I did a little research on Fallen Angels and I learned some stuff but I didn't put anything I learned in this chapter… but anyway I am going to ask you a question.. Which was better?**

**Hush, Hush or**

**Crescendo**

**Personally I liked Crescendo better but that is just my opinion. Oh and I have a little friend his name is the review button show him some love he is feeling lonely**

**Thanks**

**Molly (Mo)**


	23. Chapter 23

** Hey guys… this is pretty late for a chapter but I had to baby sit and I was determined to get 2 chapters up today! This chapter is a Rixon and Nora scene. Just cuz I love Rixon that much : D… Anyway hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 23

Rixon takes me down a long hallway; it was dark which almost reminded me of when we were in the fun house in Delphic about a week ago.

I'm ahead of him so he doesn't 'Lose track of me' as he puts it.

A few times I have tried to shake him off my tail by running ahead but he always grabs my wrist so I can't run.

"Stop," Rixon said, he put an arm around my waist and he turned me so we were looking at a door.

He put a key in the door.

We went through the door, and we were sprayed by cold air. I walked through the door and into the cold night.

Rixon closed the door behind us. I saw the Jeep and the Porsche was right next to it.

Patch hadn't left yet, we were getting closer and closer to the Jeep but farther and farther from the building.

I ran back to the door and try to pry it open but it didn't open. I banged on the door hoping Patch would hear it and come and get me.

I heard Rixon chuckle behind me. I turned around to face him.

I leaned against the outside of the building, and slid to the ground.

Rixon kneeled down next to me.

"You don't need Patch, Love. You can have me."

Rixon put his hand on my cheek, I put my hand on his wrist and made him take his hand away from me.

But he kept his hand on my cheek.

Was he trying to comfort me? If he was, it wasn't working.

"Love, let's get you out of here." He grabbed my hand that was on his wrist and tried to pull me up. But I just sat there.

"I am not leaving without Patch," I said. _Nice job at not talking_ I thought to myself.

I looked over Rixon's shoulder and saw that the yellow Porsche was gone.

"Well Patch is gone, so you can join me, or you can go back to Patch and have him lie to you."

Those words hit me like a bullet in my heart. Should I go with Rixon? Who knows what he would do to me. Or should I stay and still love Patch? Has he lied to me this whole relationship? Maybe. Did I still love him? Definitely.

Rixon stood up and put out a hand for me to take, but I just ignored it.

"Are you gonna let Patch rule the rest of your life for you? Or do you wanna come with me and be free?"

I just sighed, he was right. Patch always ruled what I did or didn't do.

"Do you want to date Patch and have him be all over you? Or do you want me… where if you want some space then I will give it to you."

Why is Rixon doing this? Why is he purposefully making me decide between Patch and him?

"Do you want somebody who is good friends with Lucifer to be your boyfriend? Or somebody who has just been to Hell to be your friend?"

Why was Rixon doing this? Why does he want me to come with him?

"Do you want to deal with heartbreak over and over? Or do you want to deal with friends that stab your back? Which is worse?"

Heartbreak, I thought to myself. But I would never agree with Rixon out loud.

"Do you want somebody—"

"Stop," I yelled at him, "I can't think."

Then I thought of the right decision… the one that would hurt me less.

I looked up at Rixon, and he shoved his hand closer to me.

I slowly brought up my hand and put it in his.

**Uh Oh… what is Rixon going to do? What is Patch going to do? What is Nora going to do? Sorry I'm asking questions like Rixon now hehe…. So how did you like this chapter? There is a friend of mine called the review button he is green and is right below this chapter… he Is feeling lonely and needs some love : )**

** Love**

** Molly (Mo)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys… I know this is late but its New Year's Eve so happy 2011! I hope you like this chapter I owe a lot of credit to my friends Zo and Em for helping me come up with this chapter… I couldn't do it without you thank you soo much! Enjoy this chapter…. Lots of suprises!**

Chapter 24

I felt someone nudge my shoulder, I shook them off but they kept shaking it.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"It's time for school," I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes, and my mom was sitting on my bed.

"Mom, you're back early!" I excitedly hug her.

"Yeah, I wanted to come back early for you." She gave me a big squeeze.

"I made you some homemade pancakes… oh and did you and Patch break up? Because I haven't seen him around."

I looked down at my hands. We hadn't exactly broken up, but we weren't together.

I thought to myself… Were we broken up?

"Um… I guess we did… but I have another boyfriend."

Mom was never proud of me when I had broken up with a boyfriend and then immediately found another one. Well Mom never liked Patch so maybe she would be happy that we broke up.

"Really what's his name?"

"Toney," Well it was actually Rixon over running Toney's body because it was Cheshvan, so he couldn't get out of Toney's body for two weeks.

"When will I be able to meet him?" She asked, she always wanted to meet my boyfriend before we went out on a date.

Well I guess me and Rixon weren't going out because he was making me go out with him.

"Um…" I stalled and then I heard my phone buzz.

I reached for it on my nightstand; there was a text from Rixon:

_I Just lEft and will be picking you and Vee up._

What was with the capital j, e, and v?

But it hit me; Jev.

Why would Patch be texting me on Rixon's phone.

"Um.. that was him." Was all I said to my Mom… I just stared at the screen figuring out why Patch would text me… I thought Rixon sent him to Hell.

"Oh what did he say?" Mom tried to look at my phone to see what he texted.

"He is going to pick me up for school." I kick away the covers and get up from the bed.

"I will meet you downstairs with breakfast." Then Mom left the room.

I went immediately to my closet. What was I going to wear?

I haven't seen Patch for a week, ever since the one day that I had chosen Rixon over him, I haven't seen him.

Rixon had said he sent Patch to Hell, and said that he deserved it.

After getting dressed I went downstairs, and I heard my Mom laugh.

I went into the kitchen and saw Toney sitting next to my Mom with a cup of coffee.

Toney was blonde with blue eyes, he had an oval head with square glasses, with the cutest dimple.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, with black skinny jeans, Toney was about 6'4 or 6'5.

"Hey," I said while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey babe," Toney said, he was also a basketball player so that may give him the right to call me 'babe' but I sure didn't like it.

"Toney here was just telling me about how he won the basketball game." My mom said.

Toney looked at his watch.

"Babe, we are going to be late for school if we don't hurry. Thank you for the coffee Mrs. Grey." He grabbed his backpack off of the floor, and grabbed my hand and led me out of the door.

When we got outside I saw what Toney drove.

"No way you are not putting me on that thing."

"Sorry, Angel but if I brought the Jeep your Mom would suspect something."

We walked toward the motorcycle, and he put the helmet on my head.

He helped me get on the motorcycle once he got on I steadied myself by putting my arms around his waist and snuggling up to him.

We got to the school and it didn't look like more that fifteen cars were there.

"I thought you said we were going to be late."

Toney grabbed my hand and led me up towards the school.

"Well I needed an excuse to get to you." I felt Patch's teeth nibble on my ear.

I pushed him away.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled at him, I mean I still loved him but this seemed oddly out of character.

"I think my name is Toney," He said.

Toney opened a door, and shoved me in it.

There was a mop, cleaning supplies, candles, and hot wax.

I was in a Janitor's closet.

It was very small, bigger than a closet, but way smaller than a room.

Toney tugged on a string from the ceiling and I could see more of the room.

At first I couldn't see it, but after a while it came into clear view.

It was at the very end of the closet, it was covered with sheets and dirty rags.

A futon.

I looked over at Toney, he gave a devilish smile.

"You lied."

"Love, your mind is fun to control."

**So what did you think? You that Patch was back didn't you? Well sorry… he isn't… yet…. Oh and I owe a lot of credit to all of my friends because a few chapters ago I did something in parenthesis and that is what this chapter is mostly about (especially the end)… hehe please review.**

** Happy New Year!**

** Molly (Mo)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys, I know I haven't updated since last year… get it because yesterday was new year's eve and today is a new year…. Oh never mind I try to hard… anyway this is a short chapter but some people show up that i haven't mentioned…. Well anyway hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 25

"Rixon, stop messing with my mind!" I yell at him.

I try to get past him to open the door, but the door won't open.

"Why are you trying to get out Love?" I heard him ask.

I swirled around to face Toney/Rixon.

"Because I should have never picked you over Patch, I love Patch, and he loves me."

"Sure you can think that."

I brought my hand up and slapped Toney/Rixon on the cheek.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He growls at me.

"That was for sending Patch to Hell." Why was I acting this way around Rixon? He could do way worse to me then I could to him.

Then I felt something in my head.

**Lucifer doesn't like Rixon and Rixon sent me to Hell so Lucifer told me to go back to Earth and seek revenge on Rixon.**

I felt a warm smooth voice say in my head.

I didn't feel my body, and I didn't have control over it.

I saw my hand go into Toney/Rixon's stomach.

Toney/Rixon started to cough; he went over to the futon and lay on it.

Then I swirl around and face the door.

My foot kicks in the door and it shreds into pieces.

Once out into the hall I didn't feel Patch's presence in my head anymore.

I looked behind me.

A figure with a dark black shirt and dark pants was standing only a few inches away from me.

"Patch," I got as close as I could to him and gave him a huge hug.

Tears started running down my cheek.

"I am so sorry; I never should have picked Rixon over you. It's just that it seemed like you didn't care what happened to me." I started to sob into Patch's shirt.

"Hey it's okay—"

"No its not," I interrupted him, "I hurt you, and I never want to do that to you."

I could feel Patch's lips on my head.

"It is my entire fault that you got sent to Hell,"

"No it isn't stop saying that," I could feel him try and push me away from him. Once he pulled me away from him he looked me in the eyes. "I have been meaning to go to Hell for a long time, and I deserved it, but the last thing I need is for the only person I love to tell me that it is their fault."

"But it is—"

Before I could finish my sentence I could feel Patch's lips on mine, and then all of my troubles melted away.

Patch let go of the kiss and put his forehead on mine.

"Never blame yourself with my mistakes."

I looked in his eyes, and he was staring in mine.

"Isn't that adorable?" I heard someone say sarcastically.

At first I didn't hear them because I was so focused on Patch until Patch turned.

Patch stepped in front of me and made sure I was behind him.

I couldn't see who was there because Patch was taller than me. I got on my tip toes and saw six people.

Hank, Rixon, Scott, Dabria, Toney, and Jules/Chauncey.

**Uh Oh…. You thought that Jules was dead…. Well he isn't so….. Yay Patch is back so that is good… I think…. Anyway I have a friend he is blue and he is feeling lonely his name is the review button…. Give him some love… Tell me what you think about this chapter **

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yay! I got up another chapter today… I think this story will be finished soon… but don't worry I am going to make another Hush, Hush story but im not sure if it should be a sequel to this one or not…. But anyway I hope you like this chapter it took me a long time to come up with.**

Chapter 26

What? Jules was dead and Hank was in Hell.

**Stay behind me unless I say run.**

"Okay," I said so quietly that only he and I could hear.

I looked over Patch's shoulder again, and Jules glared at me.

I looked over Patch's shoulder for too long and soon enough everybody was staring at me.

I quickly hid behind Patch.

"Why are they all staring at me?" I whispered to Patch.

**Because they all hate you for different reasons, but one thing they have in common is they all wear the Black Hand ring.**

Oh so that is why they all hate me… they all helped kill my dad, and so now they are after me.

I snuggled against the back of Patch's shirt.

**Touch Patch's scars.**

I heard one of them say in my head.

Why would I touch Patch's scars now? I don't want to do it in the middle of a standoff.

Why should I trust them they killed my dad.

But the last time someone said that to me I had found out that Rixon had killed my dad.

I put my hand under his shirt and slowly eased toward the scars.

Then the whole world turned to black.

_ I found myself laying on a pool table in Bo's Arcade. Why was I here? And then I realized that I had touched Patch's scars so I was in his memory. _

_ Then I saw Patch walk in with Hank and Rixon._

_ Patch wore a fitted blue V-neck and some blue jeans._

_ "Come on Lad, it's just one person," Rixon and Patch went to a foosball table and started to play, Hank was standing next to the table watching the game._

_ I got off of the table and went to watch the game._

_ "Yes, but it also gives the Archangels more reason to send me to Hell," Patch said focusing more on the foosball game._

_ And then Rixon had one of his people kick the ball and it when soaring through Patch's goal._

_ "They won't catch us, only one of us will shoot the gun," Hank said._

_ "You're the one that came up with the organization Patch, how about you do it?" asked Rixon._

_ "Okay, fine I will do it, but who is it going to be?" _

_ Rixon and Hank exchanged glances, Patch didn't notice and kept playing the game and sunk the ball into Rixon's goal._

_ "Aye, I wasn't watching that doesn't count!"_

_ "You lost your focus, that's your fault." Then Patch laughed._

_ "I know who it should be," Hank interrupted._

_ "Who?" Patch asked._

_ Hank pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and started unfolding it._

_ I moved close to Hank to see what it was._

_ After unfolding it he showed it to Patch._

_ "His name is Harrison Grey," On the piece of paper it showed a blew up picture of my dad's license._

My fingers walked off of Patch's scars.

I walked slowly away from Patch.

Patch turned his head.

**What's wrong Angel?**

I started running backwards away from Patch.

He turned all the way around and gave me that what-is-wrong-with-you look.

I turned the corner and started full speed running.

Until someone was in my road and I couldn't run anymore.

Jules.

"Well we meet again Nora." He said calmly.

I turned around quickly to run the other direction until I found another figure in my road.

Scott.

So now I couldn't go to either of the exits… but I could go in a room and try to escape out of a window.

I turned 90 degrees left so that I could dodge these guys but another figure stood in my way.

Toney.

I did a 180 degree turn hopefully to run away from these three when I saw another figure.

Dabria.

I knew three things at once.

One: I was cornered and there was no way out.

Two: These people had intentions to hurt me and

Three: Patch couldn't save me this time.

**Oh no…. what is Dabria, Scott, Toney, and Jules going to do to her? Why wont Patch be able to save her? All questions will be answered tomorrow (or late tonight). And this story will soon be finished so please review and thank you to everybody who has read and reviewed I love you guys.. I couldn't have done this without you so thank you again!**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys how's it going? I know that this is really late for a chapter but I was really busy today. Anyway hope you like this chapter I am going to try and write fast so I can get another chapter up today. But this took me all day to write.**

Chapter 27

"Scott," I looked at Scott, and then over at Toney, "Toney, I get why Dabria and Jules are doing this but why are you guys?"

Scott looked at me with a sad look.

**I'm so sorry Nora, I promise I won't hurt you.**

I could feel tears going down cheek, Scott would never hurt me. Was he forced to do this? Probably.

Then I could feel someone pulling my hair, they were making me walk backwards.

This person that had my hair was almost dragging me down the hall.

I could see three people, Scott, Toney, and Dabria.

Who was the person pulling on my hair?

Wait, Scott, Toney, Dabria, Scott, Toney, Dabria. Who was missing?

Jules! Jules was the one that was pulling me down the hallway.

The farther we went the less I could see of Scott, Toney, and Dabria.

Then Jules turned a corner, and I couldn't see them anymore.

I heard Jules open a door and he threw me in.

I looked around; basketball hoops, bleachers, rafters.

We are in the gym.

I go over and sit on the bleachers.

"So you remember this place?" Jules walked toward me slowly.

I just kept my mouth shut.

"You thought I was dead didn't you?"

Again I didn't say anything.

Before I knew it he was right in front of me.

"You deserve to die, Nora." He pulled something out of his pocket and aimed it at me.

It was a gun and it was aimed at my head, I think it was a revolver

"Jules, Chauncey why are you doing this?"

He shoved the revolver closer to my head.

"One more word out of you and a bullet goes through your brain."

I swallowed a scream and bobbed my head up and down so he would understand that I wasn't going to say anything.

"I didn't die because I was wearing the Black Hand ring and you can't die when you wear them."

"So is that how Rixon and Hank didn't get sent to Hell?" I asked without thinking.

I saw Jules finger pull on the trigger, I heard a _tick_.

"Damn it, it's a dud." I heard him say.

I let out a sigh of relief… I wasn't dead.

"Next time it won't be," He reloaded the gun and pointed it back at my head.

But then something hit Jules and he went to the ground.

I stood up from the bleacher and saw that Scott was wrestling Jules. Scott was on the top.

Where was the gun? Did Jules still have it?

Then I caught sight of it. It was about a few feet from where Scott and Jules were wrestling.

I ran over and grabbed it and aimed it at Jules.

I had never held a gun before, and my hand was shaking uncontrollably.

"Scott move, I can take care of him." I said, Jules locked eyes with me.

Scott got up and I kept the gun aimed at Jules.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I heard Scott say next to me.

"Yes, he nearly killed me two years ago."

"Nora, I'm sorry just don't do this." Jules said.

I aimed for Jules's head, and pulled the trigger and heard a _bang_.

I closed my eyes when I shot because I was afraid of what I might see.

When I opened them again, Jules was still laying on the floor.

I dropped the gun to the floor.

Jules moved his head and found a dent in the floor only inches away from his head.

"You missed," Jules said.

I turned around hoping to run away from Jules when someone was in my way.

"Where do you think you're going?" I looked up it was Toney.

I turned around but before I could go anywhere Toney had a hand around my chest.

Jules stood up and looked at me.

"Nice try Nora, I really thought you would kill me but you don't have the guts to."

"I would kill you right now if Toney was holding me." I growl at him.

"Oh yeah, think you can kill me? Toney let her go." Jules nodded his head at Toney.

Toney took his arm away from my chest.

Then right when Toney took his arm away Jules's fist hit my face.

I was never very good at fighting back, but I was determined to hit back at least once because if I didn't it would just show him that I was weak.

Right when I was about to hit back Jules's fist went into my stomach.

I stumble backwards and fall on the floor.

"I thought you said that you could kill me," He chuckled, and grabbed the revolver from the ground and aimed it at me, "sure doesn't look like that."

I closed my eyes and heard the bang from the gun, but I didn't feel anything.

I opened my eyes to find out that I wasn't bleeding. But I heard the bang from the gun.

I looked around and saw a trace of blood splatters. I followed it and found a body laying limp on the floor. I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

The bullet hit the body right in the heart so there was no way of the body to live.

At first I didn't recognize who it was because there was a lot of blood but when I got closer to it I found that there was also a bullet through their head.

I wiped away enough blood to see their face.

Scott.

**So what do you think? Sorry nobody has died in this whole story I needed to kill someone… sorry I killed you Scott. But anyway I have two questions for you today.**

**What was your favorite scene in Hush, Hush, or Crescendo?**

**Mine was the Hotel Scene in Hush, Hush and probably the fun house scene with Rixon in Crescendo.**

**And I know this story will come to a close soon and I want to know**

**Do you want a sequel to this story or**

**Do you want me to write another Hush, Hush fanfic?**

**Well I guess you need how it ends first so…. I might have to ask you again after I am finished…**

**So anyway please review!**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey ppl this was our first day back to school from winter break so that is why it took me so long to get a chapter up… see I have an excuse this time! So anyway this chapter had many idea's to it (including nora dying) but I didn't include them in here but I think all of you Patch lovers will definitely be thrilled with this chapter! Anyway I hope you like it!**

Chapter 28

No it can't be Scott; I have known him all my life.

I feel a tear go down my cheek.

_Just one tear?_ I think to myself, _Scott gave his life for me he deserves more than just one tear._

I look at him again.

There are two bullets but I only heard one go off.

I get up from the ground, but before I can balance myself I felt someone's hands under my armpits.

I struggle in the person's grasp hoping they would release me.

Then we round a corner and I can't see Scott anymore, I struggle even more because I don't want to leave Scott, his body might disappear before I will see him again.

I look up at who is dragging me, and it's Toney.

"Toney, why are you doing this?" I look up at him and question.

He looks down at me with his eyebrows furrowed, and a firm line was creating his mouth.

"Nora, I'm sorry, I wish I didn't have to do this but unfortunately it's what the Black Hand organization does." His eyes had a sad look on them, which meant he was truly sorry.

Wait… did he just say organization?

_You're the one that came up with the organization Patch, how about you do it._

Wait Patch came up with the Black Hand… he killed my father… he is the one doing this to me. But why? I thought he loved me? He cared about me. Well I guess the key word there is _cared_. But he would never do this to me… right? He would never hurt me like this… Maybe it makes sense now that two years ago I was in the gym with Jules and Patch didn't help me fight him only that one time that he came and over ran my body.

And what about a few weeks ago when I was in the fun house with Rixon? He didn't help me then either. He just watched me bleed and then took me to the paramedics.

Is that why the first day before we became lab partners was the last day my life was normal?

Toney just kept dragging me down the hall until we reached a dead end. There wasn't even an exit here the building just ended.

But isn't that weird that were the building ends they don't have an exit?

But anyway I stood up and Toney put one arm around my chest… again.

Then I saw Jules come in sight.

I started squirming in Toney's grasp.

"Nora, stop squirming it's going to be all right." Jules said soon in front of me.

I took deep breathes in and out.

"No its not you killed Scott!" I yelled at him hoping Toney would let me go like he did last time.

"Ah, young foolish Nora, Scott isn't dead he is Nephilim he can't die. But he can temporarily be unconscious." He said removing a few stray strands of hair from my face.

I flinched away from his touch.

"Nora, don't be impolite." He said then I could see his hand being clenched into a fist. Then I could feel his fist go into my stomach.

I coughed out all of the air in my lungs.

"Is this really necessary?" I heard Toney ask, was he feeling sorry that Jules was beating me up?

"Yes, and if you want to keep talking I wouldn't mind if you switched positions with her." I heard Jules say.

I had just started to get the air back in when I felt Jules's hand go to my stomach again.

I heard footsteps.

"Chauncey, you can stop I got her."

I heard the footsteps get closer to me.

Then I felt Toney's arms away from my chest, they were helping me stand up so once he let go I fell down.

But I didn't feel the floor; instead I felt soft hands catch me.

My eyes were closed so I didn't see who caught me.

But I could feel them drag me for a long time. I could feel my legs drag and then we rounded a corner.

Then I could feel that I was lying down and then I could hear a door shut.

I opened my eyes just a tad and saw a dark figure kneeling next to me.

"You liar!" I yelled at him.

"I know you have all the right to hate me but I just want to say one thing—"

"No! I am done listening to you Patch," I took the ring off of my finger, "take your stupid ring back." I threw it at him.

"Angel just listen to me."

"Patch you killed my father, how do I not know that our whole relationship has not been a lie?"

"Angel, listen."

"Patch, how do I know that all the times you touched me, it was just fake."

"Nora, just listen."

"How do I know that all the times you said you loved me it was just fake."

Patch put a hand over my mouth.

"Because if I didn't love you, you wouldn't be pregnant with our baby."

**So did all you Patch lovers like it? Personally I am a Rixon lover and that is why Rixon is n it so much :D Hehe… so I don't have much to say but please review… And I don't have a question right now because I am so paranoid with the ending even though I wrote it… Yeah im smart…**

**Love,**

**Molly**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys thank you for all of you who have commented all through my story but this is the last chapter :(. This chapter tells you some pieces that are missing and here they piece it together and it may not make sense but… it's the truth… well in my world. Anyway please review!**

**Disclaimer: Santa didn't make me own Hush, Hush for Christmas so it is still Becca Fitzpatrick's.**

Chapter 28

"And before you say anything else I need to tell you something."

Patch looks in my eyes I try and look away but his eyes are hypnotizing.

"The Black Hand Organization made a rule way back when that when someone's girlfriend gets pregnant, we have to kill the girlfriend and the baby because they don't want any Nephilim baby's running around."

He took his hand away from my mouth. I could feel my mouth wide open.

I just knew about the baby and then he tells me that I have to kill it.

Then something hit me.

"But… Marcie… and…" I wanted to say what about Marcie and I. But I didn't because I didn't want to admit that I should be dead right now.

"What about you and Marcie? That is why all of these people are here they all want to kill you. And Marcie… well… she died last night, car crash."

"What? Does Hank know?" I ask… how could Marcie have died? I mean yes we have always been mean to each other but I never wanted her to die.

"Yeah, but Nora, the father of the baby has to kill them."

_The father of the baby._ I heard again in my head.

Which meant…? Patch had to kill me.

"Patch you—"

"Nora," He interrupts "don't worry I'm not going to kill you but… Chauncey will come in here in about two minutes and you have to pretend that you are dead."

"But he can see me breathing."

"Not when you control his mind."

"But I thought you couldn't control other Angel's minds." Or was that Fallen Angels?

"You can't… but you can control Nephilim minds."

That makes sense 'cause he's half human and half Angel.

"But, Angel I will say some things when Chauncey comes in and I don't want you to take me seriously."

I nod my head. He probably just wants to agree so nothing will happen to him.

"He's coming, just stay calm and only breathe when you need to, oh and close your eyes."

I nodded close my eyes and steadied my breathing.

"Hey you get rid of her?" I heard Jules say.

"Yeah," I could hear the sadness in Patch's voice.

"Dude you made up the rules not me."

"Yeah but I never thought I would have a girlfriend and be in this situation." Patch said.

"Especially not as annoying and slutty as her." Jules said.

I wasn't annoying, or slutty I never wore revealing stuff like Marcie did.

Patch laughed, "Yeah I can't believed I dated her."

"Let alone have sex with her." Jules finished Patch's sentence for him.

They laughed for a little bit.

"So you wanna bury her?" Jules asked.

"Nah, I think I'm going to give her to the Archangels I mean they said they wanted her dead or alive."

"Oh man I totally forgot about that. Or else I could have gotten the reward. How much is it anyway?"

"I think it is like ten grand." Ten grand? How was I that important?

"Hey I can take her up to the Archangels if you want me." Jules said.

"Yeah you just want my ten grand." Patch joked.

They laughed some more.

"So I'm going to let you be." Jules said and then I could hear the door close.

After about another minute of silence I could tell Jules was gone.

"I'm sorry," I heard Patch whisper in my ear.

"Patch I need answers." I say a little too loudly.

"Okay well… let's start at the beginning, you know when Hank was at my house and he asked if you killed Chauncey. Well it that day I found out that you were pregnant and that's why I didn't talk a lot that day—"

"But we never had sex." I interrupt.

"Are you sure?" He asks with a sly smile on his face.

I was about to say yes but then I remembered the one day when my mom was out of town for two months. We were at my house and things got a little crazy.

"You remember?" Patch asks.

"Patch if this causes us any problems I will get an abortion, I don't want to be one of those seniors who gets pregnant and then breaks up with the boyfriend so she has to raise the child by herself." My mom was one of those people but I didn't want to.

"Angel, the Archangels can see the future, and they saw you getting an abortion, and then we broke up for good you committed suicide and I got sent to Hell."

"What?" I would never commit suicide.

"I can't live without you Nora I want you to tell me that you will be with me forever."

"I will," I sit up and give him a hug.

Then I see the door swing open.

"Well Patch mate, I thought Nora was dead."

Patch looks behind him.

"Why do you care Rixon?" Patch growls.

"Well I don't but the Archangels sure do." He juts out his thumb to the door.

**So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Thank you again for all of you who have reviewed it really makes me happy sooo….**

**New Hush, Hush fan fiction **

**Or**

**Sequel to this one?**

**Anyway thanks again to all of you and this Novel/Story is now complete**

**Love**

**Molly (Mo)**


End file.
